


heard it on a radio

by loneliestar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jaeten ve markhyuck yan çift, jeno ve jaemin bff
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneliestar/pseuds/loneliestar
Summary: Jaemin Renjun'i karşısında gördüğünde ve kalbi daha önce hiç olmadığı kadar hızlı attığında bunun sadece basit bir hoşantıdan ibaret olmadığını anladıya daJaemin dünyaca ünlü idol ve Renjun sıradan bir radyo sunucusu.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 3





	heard it on a radio

Saat gece yarısını gösterirken Jaemin rahat koltuğuna yatmış kısık sesli radyoyu dinliyordu. Tekrar saate baktı ve, "son on dakika", diye mırıldandı. En sevdiği, hatta tek sevdiği, radyo sunucusu Huang Renjun'in programına on dakika kalmıştı. Jaemin koltuğundan kalktı ve kendine bir bardak kahve hazırladı. Tekrar kanepesine kurulduğunda programın jenariği kulaklarına ulaştı. Büyük bir mutlulukla kahvesinden bir yudum aldı.

"İyi geceler sayın dinleyenler!" Renjun'in sesiyle leyifle gözlerini kapadı Jaemin. Renjun'i yaklaşık üç yıl önce, bunaldığı için rahatlama amacıyla rastgele frekanksları karıştırırken keşfetmişti. O zamandan beri her gece Renjun'i dinlerdi, ne zaman ve nerede olursa olsun. Dünyaca ünlü bir idol olmak demek yaptığı ve yapacağı her şeye ekstra dikkat etmesi, bütün gözlerin kendisi üzerinde olması demekti. Ve bu diğer insanların düşündüğünden çok daha zordu ve insanı çok yoruyordu.

İşte böyle bir zamanda Renjun onun için can yeleği olmuştu. Zor zamanlarında Jaemin'in yanında olmuştu, olmaya da devam ediyordu. Sessizce kahvesini yudumlarken Renjun'i dinlemeye devam etti.

—  
  
"Pekala Jaemin, neden üzgünsün?" diye sordu Donghyuck. Jaemin omzunu silkti ve dudaklarını büzdü. "Tahmin edeyim, Renjun? ne oldu?" diye tekrar sordu Donghyuck. "Hiçbir şey, sadece bir süre ara verdi." diye mırıldandı Jaemin. Donghyuck gülümsedi ve Jaemin'in saçlarını köpek başını okşar gibi okşadı. "Kim düşünürdü dünyaca ünlü idol na Jaemin'in sıradan bir radyo sunucusuna aşık olacağını! Artık ona itiraf etmen lazım," diye söylendi Hyuck. "Kapa çeneni Hyuck, senin yerine Mark'a itiraf etmemi ister misin?" diye sırıttı Jaemin. "Kapa çeneni Na," diyerek Jaemin'in koluna vurdu.

—  
  
"Eeee? Bugünkü programım ne?" diye sordu Jaemin emniyet kemerini bağlarken. "Saat ondan ikiye kadar fotoğraf çekimi ardından da Jeno'nun radyo programı." diye cevapladı Jaehyun. "Ten ile mi konuşuyorsun?" diye bağırdı Jaemin, Jaehyun'un telefonuna bakmaya çalışırken. "İğrenç! Nasıl hala beraber olabiliyorsunuz?"

"Karşılıklı sevgi, saygı ve güven. Bir ara sen de denemelisin." diye mırıldandı Jaehyun. "Her neyse," diye mırıldandı Jaemin, "Nasıl gidiyor?"

"Harika! Eğer bugün saçma bir şeyler yapmazsan ona teklif edeceğim." dedi. Ardından da yeni aklına gelmiş gibi hızla Jaemin'e dönmüş ve bağırmıştı. "Lütfen aptalca bir şeyler yapma!" Jaemin gülümsemiş ve başını sallamıştı.

—

"Tekrar hoş geldin Jaemin. Seni burada görmeyeli uzun zaman olmuştu." dedi Jeno mikrofona doğru. "Biliyorum bensiz programın tadı çıkmıyor ama geçen ay gelmiştim Jeno." diyerek kıkırdadı Jaemin. "Yeni albümünden bahsedelim. Ana parçan, 'His Voice'. Gerçekten harika bir şarkı." dedi Jeno. "Ah, teşekkür ederim." dedi Jaemin.

"Şimdi herkesin merak ettiği soruya geçelim. Şarkı kimin hakkında, kime yazdın?" Jaemin birkaç saniyelik düşünme evresinden sonra gülerek cevapladı soruyu. "Sıkıntılı zamanlarda sıkıntılarını unutmak için dinlediği ses ile ilgili." Jeno gülümsedi ve tekrar sordu. "Ah, yani sıkıntılı zamanlarımızda seni dinlememiz gerektiğini mi söylüyorsun?" Jaemin tekrar gülümsedi, "Gibi."

"Bu kadar konuşma yeter. Artık programımızın yeni bir bölümü var. Bunu deneyen ilk kişi olacaksın." dedi Jeno ve açıklamaya koyuldu. "Sana birkaç fotoğraf göstereceğim ve kalp atışını ölçeceğiz. Harika değil mi?" dedi Jeno, birkaç kişi Jaemin'in göğsüne kablo bağlarken. "Arkandaki monitörü görüyorsun değil mi? Kalp atışını oradan izleyebileceğiz."

"Pekala, işte ilk fotoğraf. Rol arkadaşın Yeri. Kalp atışın 78. Şimdi 72. Ve gitgide düşüyor. Gerçekten bu kadar mı?" diye sordu hayal kırıklığı ile. Jaemin omzunu silkti ve Jeno devam etti. "İkinci fotoğraf senin konserinden bir kare. Fanlarını görüyor musun? Kalp atışın yükseliyor. 74. 81. 89. Vay canına. Fanlarını gerçekten çok seviyorsun." Jaemin güldü ve yanıtladı. "Tabii ki!"

"Sıra son fotoğraf–" Jeno'nun sözü aniden içeri giren Renjun ile kesilmişti. Onun ne işi vardı ki burada? Çin'de falan olması gerekmez miydi? Jaemin'in elleri heyecandan terlemeye, ağzı kurumaya, kalp atışı yükselmeye başlamıştı. Gözlerini Renjun'den ayıramıyordu. Nefes alamıyor ve titremeye devam ediyordu.

"Kalp atışın yükseliyor, 98! 107! Hayır, hayır 122!" Jeno kendinden geçmiş bağırıyordu. "Sen iyi misin?" diye sordu Renjun. İşte bu bayılmadan önce Jaemin'in hatırladığı en son şeydi.

—

"Siktir Jaemin, beni çok korkuttun." dedi Jaehyun, Jaemin gözlerini açar açmaz. Etrafına bakındı Jaemin. Hastane odasında ne işi vardı? "Su" diye mırıldandıktan sonra Jaemin sırtına destek vererek onu kaldırmış ve su içirmişti. "Ne oldu?" diye sordu Jaemin. "Program sırasında bayıldın, ve..." saatine baktı, "altı saattir uyuyorsun." Jaemin başını yastığa koydu ve derin bir nefes aldı. "Diğerlerini çağırayım," diyerek odadan çıkmıştı Jaehyun.

Birkaç dakika sonra içeriye Ten, Donghyuck ve Renjun girmişt– bir dakika Renjun'in ne işi vardı? Ten yanına gelip kendisini kontrol ederken Jaemin heyecandan ne yapacağını bilememişti. "Jaemin iyi misin? Kalp atışın yükseliyor." diye sordu Hyuck endişeyle. "İyiyim," diye mırıldandı yanakları kızarırken.

"Beni çok korkuttun." Bu sefer konuşan Renjun'di. "Ö- Özür dilerim." dedi Jaemin daha da kızararak. Kalp atışları biraz daha yükselmişti. Jaehyun boğazını temizledi, "Biz çıkalım, siz ikinizin konuşacağı bir şeyler vardır." diyerek Ten'i ve Hyuck'u kapıya doğru iteledi.

"Demek benden beni görünce bayılacak kadar çok hoşlanıyorsun." dedi Renjun sırıtarak. "Sanırım öyle." diye mırıldandı Jaemin. Renjun bir kez daha kıkırdadı ve Jaemin kendini cennete gibi hissetti. Renjun ona doğru yaklaştı ve sordu. "Madem bu kadar çok hoşlanıyordun benden, seni programa davet ettiğimde neden reddettin? Hem de yedi kere?" Jaemin gözlerini tavana çevirdi ve inledi. "Çünkü senden hoşlanıyorum!?"

Renjun Jaemin'in elini avcuna aldı ve kendi göğsüne koydu. "Hissedebiliyor musun?" diye mırıldandı. Jaemin yutkundu. Renjun'in kalbi de en az kendisininki kadar hızlı atıyordu. Renjun hızla eğildi ve Jaemin'in dudağına öpücük kondurdu.

"İki hafta boyunca buradayım, sonra Çin'e gideceğim bir süreliğine. Aramanı bekleyeceğim. Yalnız en az yedi kez reddedeceğim, haberin olsun." dedi kıkırdayarak. "Şimdi gideyim de diğerleri gelsin, sonra görüşürüz." diyerek odadan ayrıldı Renjun.

—

"Hikaye bitti. Haydi yatağa!" diye bağırdı Renjun koridordan. "Ama baba! Daha çok erken." dedi dudak büzerek. "Şşşşt kıjınca ne kaday şiniyli oluyoy, biliyoyşun!" demişti Mei, abisine. "En iyişi babişkoya sayıymak!" diyerek kollarını Jaemin'e dolamıştı.

Cheng küçük kardeşine ve babasına dönmüş, olmayan kaslarını sıkarak "Erkek adam korkmaz!" dedi gururla. "Erkek adam neyden korkmazmış?" diye sordu Renjun, Cheng'in hemen arkasından. Cheng arkasını dönmüş babasının sinirli yüzüne baktıktan sonra kardeşinin yanına, diğer babasının kucağına, atmıştı kendini.

"Senin yüzünden böyle yaramaz oldular." dedi Renjun Jaemin'i azarlayarak. "Tamam, haklısın! Sen odaya geç. Ben bu küçük yaramazları yatırıp geliyorum." dedi Jaemin. Renjun gülümsemiş ve çocuklarına iyi geceler öpücüğü verdikten ve onları sevdiğini söyledikten sonra odadan çıkmıştı. "Pekala babayı daha da kızdırmazdan doğru yataklara." Jaemin önce kızını yatırmış ve alnını öpmüştü. Sıra oğluna geldiği zaman zorlansa da onu da yatırmıştı. "Baba?" diye sordu Cheng. "Neden babamla evlendin? Onu sevmediğimden değil ama o çok huysuz ve sinirli." Jaemin oğlunun alnından öpmüş ve "Basit, onu seviyorum" diye cevap vermişti. Odanın ışığını kapattıktan sonra "İyi geceler, sizi seviyorum." diyerek odadan çıkmıştı.

Kendi odasına döndüğü zaman Renjun'i kitap okurken bulmuştu. "Selam güzelim, kocan geldi." dedi Jaemin sırıtarak. Renjun kitabını kapatıp kenara koymuş ve gözlerini devirmişti. "Seninle niye evlenmiştim ben?" diye sormuştu Renjun. "Basit, çünkü seni seviyorum ve sen de beni seviyorsun." demişti Jaemin, kocasını dudaklarından öpmeden önce. "Çünkü seni seviyorum." demişti Renjun karşılık vermeden önce.


End file.
